


horny and hungry are more or less the same feeling

by protag



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, a vomit mention but it doesn't happen, cannibalism sorta mention bc its niki take it as serious or joking as you want, inappropriate lube substitutes, regular crying bc crybabies are involved, you could say minor mayoniki but not really enough for a main tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protag/pseuds/protag
Summary: “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” Niki started with which was reassuring even if he wasn’t assuming the worst of the older men despite the lack of forewarning in the first place.“Mayo-chan was just getting antsy and I thought you’d be the easiest way to comfort him. He promised me he’d try a bit of each and everything I made but he’s running out of steam.” Niki finally gave him a bit of the context.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu, Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu/Shiina Niki
Kudos: 15





	horny and hungry are more or less the same feeling

**Author's Note:**

> happy monthly mayoshino sometimes other characters will be included i am multiship happy but as always expect mayoshino to be the main focus.

Despite having each other's contact info Shinobu didn’t hear from Mayoi that much. In part he guessed it was due to the older boy being shy, Shinobu had been just as afraid of contacting others first so he was very understanding of such a hesitation. Of course another reason was likely Mayoi not trusting himself to not send overly invasive or creepy messages.

Since they didn’t message too much Shinobu was always mindful to pay attention when Mayoi did reach out first not wanting him to feel discouraged. So a message where Shinobu was requested to come to his room right away claiming it was an emergency he didn’t ignore it. While Mayoi certainly looked in distress Shinobu wasn’t immediately sure it was an emergency.

Mayoi sat before a table filled with different dishes shaking his head and crying as Niki was shoving a spoonful of food at him. Niki looked over to the door with a big grin as soon as he noticed Shinobu, Mayoi more slowly following his gaze to see what Niki had looked at.

Mayoi’s eyes widened immediately, his head whipping back to look at Niki in a panic. “You said you wouldn’t!” Mayo said to him, leaving Shinobu all the more confused.

“I didn’t. I really didn’t call him, I just borrowed your phone and texted him instead.” Niki answered, seemingly pleased and amusing himself.

Making use of Mayoi’s uneasy squawking, Niki got the next spoonful past Mayoi’s lips. Shinobu could only watch stunned as Mayoi groaned around the mouthful of food, his shoulders shaking as he had no choice but to chew and swallow it down.

While it was a familiar enough sound to Shinobu by now he still felt startled by the way Mayoi was breathing heavily. It was something Shinobu felt like he shouldn’t be saying but he couldn’t move. He’d been invited there so he wasn’t an intruder but it still felt wrong.

“Sengoku-kun you came at just the right time. Come here, won’t you? It wasn’t a lie, Mayo-chan really could use your help.” Niki said, standing up straight and looking over while addressing him. His smile really didn’t suit the atmosphere which seemed almost torturous.

Even though he felt that way Shinobu couldn’t abandon his fellow ninja. Even more than that he was a hero and there was no way Shinobu could ignore a cry for help.

Nodding seriously and stealing his nerves Shinobu stepped in and closer to them from the entrance. He wasn’t being told to stop at any time so he found it easier to join Niki standing before Mayoi. His chair had been pushed back at some point so Niki only had to lean back when he wanted to grab more food to keep feeding Mayoi.

It wasn’t the kind of situation someone could accidentally find themselves in Shinobu was sure of that. Mayoi wouldn’t look at Shinobu, his gloved hands flying up to hide his eyes so he wouldn’t even get a glimpse of him and Shinobu understood exactly why.

Now that Shinobu was close enough and looking at him properly Shinobu could see food that didn’t make it into his mouth down his neck and staining his usual white shirt. That shirt was pulled up likely on purpose, it didn’t seem like Mayoi was to expose himself so Shinobu could only guess it was Niki’s fault that his bulging bloated stomach was sticking out. And that wasn’t the only part of Mayoi that was bulging it was undeniably his dick straining through his pants mostly if not already fully hard.

Shinobu was burning dark red and despite hearing his own quiet flustered squeaking he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He had walked in on something very strange, no, he hadn’t just walked in he’d been invited in.

It only took one nervous glance to see that Niki who was waiting patiently for him to take it all in seemed to be just as hard. Niki didn’t seem concerned though taking his time mixing together leftovers though his intention seemed to be just to stack as much food together as possible. Even though Shinobu still mostly felt left in the dark he certainly felt like he understood that Niki wanted to fill Mayoi to the brim.

Looking at either of them was too embarrassing. Shinobu found himself just staring down at his shoes shyly. “U-Uhm excuse me then but just how is my assistance needed, de gozaru?” Shinobu asked.

Niki hummed, taking it as his cue to act turning back to Shinobu with his full spoon in hand and seeming to be chewing on something himself.

“You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” Niki started with which was reassuring even if he wasn’t assuming the worst of the older men despite the lack of forewarning in the first place. 

“Mayo-chan was just getting antsy and I thought you’d be the easiest way to comfort him. He promised me he’d try a bit of each and everything I made but he’s running out of steam.” Niki finally gave him a bit of the context.

Shinobu nodded looking back down trying to wrap his head around the request. “How do I comfort him? And.. Uhm why are you both…?” Yeah there was no way Shinobu could just not acknowledge their mutual boners even if his voice shrunk in bringing attention to it.

Niki laughed and Mayoi let out another flustered squeal; they were two very different reactions. 

“Mayo-chan is a pervert. And, well, his reactions are really erotic. Don’t you just get hungry watching him?” Niki had told him like it was very simple even though Shinobu still felt it went over his head. Shinobu nodded anyway and Niki continued speaking without prompt.

“I thought the simplest thing would be if you sat on him. He’s squirming so much trying to get away. You’re small but Mayo-chan is less likely to disobey you, right?” Niki suggested to him.

Shinobu really didn’t get it and he felt increasingly overwhelmed. The scenario was nothing like he’d been part of before even if the request seemed innocent enough it didn’t feel that straight forward. The way they were talking like Mayoi wasn’t even there unsettled him more.

Taking a deep breath Shinobu looked up at Mayoi finally, his fellow ninja seemed to have peeled his hands away from his eyes probably to see Shinobu’s reaction. He flinched when their eyes met but he didn’t look away.

“Mayoi-dono do you want me to sit on you, de gozaru?” Shinobu asked as calmly as he could, he felt like he was speaking normally but he definitely had a nervous shake to his body.

Mayoi let out a noise that couldn’t have been anything but a moan leaving Shinobu all the more flustered and unsure. Mayoi’s lips opened and shut and aside from strangled sounds he wasn’t actually forming any words until he nodded with wide pleading eyes.

Shinobu knew he could probably have just left without protest, he could just turn away and not get involved with what was an absurdly pornographic scene. But instead Shinobu just swallowed and helped himself up onto Mayoi’s lap.

Mayoi was so warm, the heat radiating off of him was overwhelming and Shinobu had a good idea what part of him was the hottest. Shinobu tried not to stare but being so close it was either look at the parts of him that were sticking out or look at his red, drooling face. All options were embarrassing but at least he didn’t have to meet Mayoi’s eyes if he looked down.

Niki’s hand was reaching out to touch his back, Shinobu jumped while tilting his head to look at the chef. “Make sure you’re seated nice and stable. He squirms a lot, Mayo-chan is no good at sitting still.” He was warned.

Shinobu nodded, hesitating only a little as he scooted and sat himself in closer to Mayoi’s lap. He felt himself start to tear up in flustered embarrassment the more Mayoi was twitching under him and breathing uneasy. Mayoi wasn’t even trying to hide how aroused he was getting by the turn of events even if he was likely ashamed of himself for it.

If it truly grossed Shinobu out though he could leave. He couldn’t claim to be too familiar with Niki but he had already told Shinobu not to do anything he didn’t want to so that had to mean he’d help him back out if he was overwhelmed too.

“Shiina-dono I am seated as comfortable as I can be. You can resume feeding him.” Shinobu told Niki unsure how long it had been going on but not wanting to hold up his seniors from this strangeness that had now drawn him in.

Niki made a happy noise helping himself to leaning right over Shinobu and making the second year have to duck his head and lean his face into Mayoi’s chest.

Mayoi gasped out, a muffled noise confirming he took in the food despite his desire to protest. He really was shaking like nothing else under Shinobu. Niki’s warning had been for good reason and Shinobu found himself clinging to Mayoi’s shoulders and shifting in even closer afraid Mayoi would push him off in a panic.

Shinobu hadn’t thought about just how much he had moved in until Mayoi’s must have swallowed down the food and was whimpering softly.

Mayoi’s shaking hands raised up to rest on Shinobu’s back and when he dared to look up Mayoi himself was tearing up. “Chief… So close… And you smell so sweet.” He complained.

Shinobu flushed seeing he wasn’t just sitting close to Mayoi but positioned barely a movement away from rubbing against Mayoi’s dick. It was a lot to take in all at once but Shinobu wasn’t as put off by the realization as he thought he might have been. He felt a bit of guilt wondering if that made him a bad person to be interested in such indecent things but even he was a teenage boy so it had to be alright.

Mayoi looked even more scared and horrified of himself. Shinobu knew and respected that Mayoi was always doing his best to reel in his attraction. Even now Shinobu wasn’t sure if the older was attracted to him or just to such escalated scenarios in the first place but he found himself wanting to embrace his clubmate. 

Shinobu whipped up his brightest most encouraging smile for Mayoi wanting to ease his nerves. “Shiina-dono said I was here to comfort you, remember? You can’t do just anything to me but… So long as you ask permission first I’m here to do what I can, de gozaru.” He welcomed him.

Mayoi’s eyes were wide in immediate disbelief stammering and asking if Shinobu was sure but the ninja had no intention of taking his words back now.

“Can… Can I touch you, Chief?” Mayoi quickly asked for permission now it seemed okay. Shinobu felt flustered all over again with the direct request but nodded unsure of what he was getting into but knowing he was about to see.

Niki startled Shinobu as caught up in the moment he’d almost forgotten the other reason he was there. “Now that that’s settled, you should really watch as I feed him this time Sengoku-kun. I think you might be able to understand why we’re having such a good time.” He insisted.

Shinobu wasn’t too sure about what he was encouraging but he had no reason to object, keeping his eyes trained on Mayoi’s mouth. The way his lips quivered and he opened wide tongue sticking out just a little as he waited for Niki to feed him more even with how much he was sweating and didn’t look remotely ready to handle it.

Niki leaned over him again but that time basically used him as a perch while reaching out to force the next heaped spoonful into his mouth.

Shinobu watched attentively the way Mayoi’s cheeks puffed up to take in all the sweet treat and the way he groaned and agonized over every slow chew. Shinobu still didn’t really get what Niki had been talking about but the two seemd to be enjoying themselves.

Shinobu was a lot more distracted with the way permission to touch him seemed to mean Mayoi was slipping his gloved hands up his shirt. The fabric felt strange gainst his skin but was far from anything uncomfortable.

“What should I be looking for?” Shinobu decided to just try asking and Niki thankfully didn’t seem to judge him for the question.

Niki reached out over Shinobu’s over shoulder, grabbing one of the young boy’s hands and helping him force it down and into Mayoi’s bulging belly. Niki’s grin was almost predatory, a sparkle to his eyes Shinobu didn’t feel even close to getting. Mayoi had yelped his fingers digging into Shinobu’s body more and — ah he really had lazily rutted his hips right up into Shinobu having their crotches rub together.

The act startled Shinobu into tearing up, it was a reflex more than anything because he still didn’t want to leave. Though maybe he was feeling a little bit trapped between the two men at that point too but he didn’t feel threatened.

Niki spoke over Mayoi’s desperate attempts to apologize. “See? There’s really not much better than seeing someone get stuffed full of good food cooked with love. Watch what not being hungry does to someone, he looks like he’s ready to explode — that’s where it gets even better and you have to keep filling him up no matter how much he cries.”

At least at this point Shinobu got the idea it was a difference in interests. Mayoi and Niki were invested in this awfully specific thing that seemed almost alien to Shinobu but not enough to make him unwilling to play a part. Maybe he’d warm up to it as they went.

“Like this?” Shinobu asked, repeating the action of needing down into Mayoi’s bloated body and biting his lip with the way Mayoi grinded up into him again. He could feel Niki nod almost laughing at the way they had become a strange looking three person jumble. 

Niki whistled pleased with the sight of the throbbing and groaning Mayoi. “Hey, Sengoku-kun are you hungry?” He was asked and for the first time he felt a bit afraid, straightening up and feeling Niki raise up off of him right away.

“I have more than enough for the both of you. Mayo-chan already looks ready to be a meal but I always have room for seconds.” Niki said in a way which felt like it was meant to be teasing but Shinobu for some reason felt he couldn’t be sure.

Clearly his throat, Shinobu shook his head before answering, “I appreciate the gesture but humbly reject the offer. You made it all for Mayoi-dono did you not? I am just here to help, de gozaru.” He insisted and Niki seemed fine with his answer already coming back with another spoonful for Mayoi.

Mayoi's head tilted back a bit, sticking his tongue out again in what just had to be a habit. Shinobu was beginning to wonder if this was a regular thing for them but didn't dare to ask unsure of what answer he wanted.

Niki stopped just short of Mayoi's lips, Mayoi looking back at the confused and sluggish. 

"Hey Sengoku-kun did you want to try it this time? Maybe you'll get it better then." Niki offered, looking down at Shinobu and meeting his startled gaze. 

There was no pressure to the offer and while Shinobu hadn't found himself top intrigued he couldn't deny an interest in wanting to feed Mayoi now he'd been offered to.

Shinobu gave a small nod taking the spoon over the Niki despite the awkward position. Niki wasn't budging from leaning over Shinobu and since he was the one who joined in late he felt it wouldn't be fair to make any requests.

"Mayoi-dono you can say 'ah' now." Shinobu encouraged, feeling flushed and silly for saying anything at all even if it made a previously exhausted Mayoi light up eagerly.

Mayoi's mouth was practically dripping from excess saliva, Shinobu had no idea how he produced so much so quickly but at least he didn't seem likely to choke.

"Ah~!" Mayoi had parroted with heavy breath, the flush all across his face and the way he was staring with anticipation made it much lewder than the act should have been.

Shinobu watched Mayoi carefully not letting himself be distracted by Mayoi squeezing at his hips and indulgently pulling him forward into his body more. Mayoi wasn’t asking like Shinobu had told him to but he didn’t hate the wandering hands so he didn’t scold him.

Mayoi wheezed around the intrusion of more food, Niki’s arms that had been hanging over him took to reaching out to rub Mayoi’s stomach in what was probably meant to be a soothing manner.

Biting his lip, Shinobu reached out to cup Mayoi’s full cheek, his heart fluttering with the way he lit up at the simple act.

“Shiina-dono what if all the food makes him sick?” Shinobu asked, unable to swallow that concern for his clubmate. Mayoi was always pale and reacted strangely but he seemed especially strained and unwell. 

An excited exhale from Niki was not the response he was expecting. “Isn’t that even better? It leaves more room to fill him up again. That kind of stench is just another kind of marination. Mayo-chan wouldn’t you love tainting Sengoku-kun with your scent?” He asked in a cheeky way.

Mayoi’s eyes widened, he almost choked, spitting and dribbling what he’d still had left in his mouth out onto himself in his rush to speak. “N-No! It’s not like that! I’m filthy but Shinobu-kyun is pure and perfect! I couldn’t possibly taint him like that, not with my filth.”

He was using that nickname again, Shinobu puffed out his chest while brushing the fallen food of Mayoi to clean him up at least a little bit. “It’s Chief. Mayoi-dono I think it’s a little too late to worry about dragging me into things with you. I’m not saying I want that specifically but… I am here… I don’t mind a little bit of dirty.”

He felt so much braver than he really felt saying it but the way Mayoi gaped like a fish and gripped onto him for dear life made Shinobu feel pretty proud of himself. Shinobu flashed Mayoi a smile and looked back to Niki handing him the spoon back.

“Is it alright if you continue to be the one feeding him? I.. I think I’ll just focus on helping Mayoi-dono relax during it.” Shinobu told him with Niki nodding easily.

Before Mayoi could ask what he had in mind Shinobu was nervously going for his pants to open up and expose the older boy. Mayoi yelped, reaching out to stop Shinobu’s hands getting a frustrated look. 

“Mayoi-dono you don’t have to hold back… You’re not tainting me when I want this in the first place.” Shinobu got right to cutting down his usual argument, making Mayoi whimper and pull back.

Mayoi averted his gaze only looking forward again when Niki returning with another spoonful came into his line of sight. It was a very sudden escalation of involvement but Shinobu was the last person who was prepared to explain his sudden bold behaviour. All he knew was that he was clearly the least experienced person there and he wasn’t turning away from the opportunity.

Mayoi seemed distracted watching a pushy Niki who seemed extra motivated to get as much into him as he could. Or maybe it was just too embarrassing and unbearable for him to watch Shinobu pulling out Mayoi’s cock. If that wasn't how things were meant to be going surely any of them would have said something. In the latest Shinobu guessed he would have been offered to either stay or go depending on what he was up for now that he had an idea of the mood and he wanted to stay.

Shinobu was a little relieved to see Mayoi’s size wasn’t intimidating but he didn’t know what relieved him about that train of thought it wasn’t like Shinobu felt ready for going all the way. He was already doing way more than he would have thought he was capable of doing in front of someone he barely knew before he’d stepped into the room.

It wasn’t like Shinobu had never touched himself so he wasn’t completely lost as to what to do but it was a first for him to touch someone else. One hand squeezed around Mayoi’s base it wasn’t hard to keep him upright with how hard he was already. He hesitated before spitting in his hand a quick and easy way to get it slick to start stroking up and down his dick.

Mayoi was gagging struggling to focus on swallowing and chewing properly both with how tired he was of eating and thanks to the disruptive pleasure of being touched directly.

Shinobu nervously pursed his lips weighing up just how much he was willing to try out and do for Mayoi for now forgetting about what just might overwhelm him too much. He squeezed around Mayoi carefully getting more confidence and keeping a consistent pace.

Maybe it was his own nerves and the unease of doing something like this with such a quiet observer but Shinobu couldn’t help looking back up at Niki who only smiled when their eyes met seemingly not at all put off.

Shinobu still felt a little unsure but it didn’t feel right to be entirely ignoring him. 

“I… I don’t want to do s… All activities.” Shinobu stumbled over his attempts to say it. He could start to jerk off an older man unprompted but he couldn’t say the word sex.

Niki looked down at him a little puzzled that he was speaking up at all but didn’t cut him off giving Shinobu all the time he needed to say what he wanted. Mayoi was babbling mindlessly to himself in the background but neither were paying any mind to his nervous breakdown.

“If… If Shiina-dono too wishes to experience pleasure too I would consent to that.” Shinobu finally got it out despite shaking 

Niki was still surprised but he seemed curious about the offer, he’d been content just watching and enjoying himself stuffing Mayoi full. There were still dishes with food on them but he was fairly certain there was no way Mayoi could eat it all no matter how hard he pushed.

Niki hummed thinking over the invitation and his options. An already barely present Mayoi and an inexperienced, already pretty overwhelmed Shinobu.

“Oh! I got it! How do you feel about lending me your legs? You only gotta move a little bit so I won’t take you away from Mayo-chan.” Niki suggested, sounding pretty satisfied with himself.

Despite everything Shinobu felt flustered by the suggestion. Did it look possessive leaning over Mayoi like that blocking him off from Niki who had been there first?

Flushing but trying to compose himself Shinobu paused glancing back at him apologetically when Mayoi let out a cry from the loss of friction. “How do I give you my legs, de gozaru?” Shinobu asked, not about to back down from the challenge.

“Just strip them off and I’ll do the rest.” Niki encouraged him.

Shinobu wasn’t exactly sure how it came to him feeling from an outsider to the most exposed person in the room but that is how things escalated as he stood before them. While he was only told to take his pants off Shinobu had a feeling things were going to get messy and rid himself of his shirt as well making sure he was completely bare. He was trying to act confident but he was red all over.

The way Mayoi stared at him transfixed like he was a piece of priceless art helped his confidence a lot keeping him from sniffling as he let Niki help him position himself back over Mayoi. He wasn’t backed into him quite as much as before so Niki had easier access but he still was positioned with his legs either side of Mayoi’s trapping him in place.

“Mayo-chan do your best to help him keep steady won’t you? As much as I liked filling you up you really do give better expressions when looking at him.” Niki announced, Shinobu was curious about just what kind of expression was being made when he was saying that but he didn’t look back.

Mayoi was staring into his eyes and Shinobu couldn’t look away either.

Mayoi was biting his lip nervously, his hands moving out to wrap around Shinobu and encouraged him to lean forward against him as Niki moved his legs just how he wanted him.

Niki whistled from his position, “You’re pretty small so I thought you might have been all skin and bones but this part of you is nice and juicy.” He commented like Shinobu was a piece of meat making him squeak and cling onto Mayoi harder.

It was definitely hard to ignore the awkwardness of being like this with someone he wasn’t very familiar with but Shinobu had come a long way from having to hide behind others any time he got scared and shy. With that in mind Shinobu almost felt proud of himself for acting so impulsively. That kind of bravery was definitely hero-like even if he had channeled that bravery in a strange way, right?

Shinobu sniffed into the air as Niki rubbed something in between his legs. They really mustn't have planned on doing anything more if no one had any proper lube substitutes on hand which Shinobu was shamefully satisfied by realizing. What Niki had clearly wasn’t even liquid but it must have been enough for him to go with it.

“Is that icing? A...Are you preparing Chief like a treat?” Mayoi asked, the aroused quiver to his voice loud and clear flustering Shinobu all over again. Shinobu didn’t protest but he definitely shoved his face against Mayoi more so his expression didn’t have to be seen.

Niki laughed at the phrasing. “Why not? It fits the mood. I’m sure after all this Sengoku-kun wouldn’t mind if you made a meal out of him.” He spoke for Shinobu and the younger didn’t even consider correcting him.

Shinobu tensed a little as he heard unzipping, Niki was really joining them in being indecent. Shinobu had thought he had been ready for it but he had a fresh rush of nerves as he felt the hot definitely larger than his own cock sliding between his legs. Shinobu whimpered a little but made no objection as Niki sighed out content as he moved Shinobu’s legs tighter around his cock.

Niki resettled his hands on Shinobu’s hips, starting with small movements back and forth testing out the makeshift lubricant more than anything and letting out satisfied noises at the friction he was getting. It definitely was strange for the young ninja to let his body be used like that but he still couldn’t say he hated it.

Swallowing Shinobu looked up, finally meeting Mayoi’s eyes again, he had been making awkward noises to himself trying to work up the nerve to say something. Trying to ignore how embarrassed he felt from the sway of his body back and forth thanks to Niki’s movements he nodded to Mayoi calmly to invite him to speak.

“Can I… Touch Shinobu-kyun down there too? S-Sorry I know I’m an insignificant creature who doesn’t even deserve to ask but I want to make you feel good too.” Mayoi scrambled out, clearly immediately guilty. Probably both from making a request and just for the nature of it considering his usual attempts to restrain himself where next to impossible to cling to in such a demanding scenario.

Shinobu laughed a little, “I told you to call me Chief. And that’s fine… I wouldn’t say no to Mayoi-dono’s touch… At least like this.” He answered though his wording meant when they were already being intimate. It would get embarrassing if Mayoi took it as consent to touch him whenever he felt like but he could worry about stuff like that later.

“Sorry! I’m sorry Chief I continue to be so selfish. I lose my mind when I’m with you. Not that my mind contains much in the first place.” Mayoi anxiously rushed to put himself down.

Shinobu was the one to get a little transfixed this time as he watched Mayoi tug his gloves off one at a time with his teeth. He really could have used his hands but he seemed to want to keep one on Shinobu at all times helping him keep steady even with Niki’s so far tame pace and Shinobu supporting himself.

Mayoi couldn’t say anything more as Niki leaned over Shinobu and stole his lips. There was a pang of something Shinobu felt stupid to call jealousy it wasn’t like either of them were dating Mayoi. It was just a strange overly sexual turn of events. It was probably casual for them and he didn’t have any claim to Mayoi just because they shared a club.

Shinobu wasn’t left feeling lonely for long as despite his mouth preoccupied and being filled with Niki’s tongue Mayoi snaked a hand down to take hold of his cock. Shinobu’s eyes widened at the direct contact. There was still a bit of hesitation to Mayoi’s touch but his hand was so careful and even without looking he seemed to know all the right places to touch to leave Shinobu shaking against him.

Niki laughed as he pulled back from Mayoi winking down at Shinobu. “There’s lots of things you can shove in this guy’s mouth to shut him up. Food is fun but not the only option.”

Shinobu felt strange that this hook up was now a learning experience for him but it was true enough that he knew so very little next to his seniors. Deciding to just obediently nod his head it’s not like Shinobu could focus on much more of a response as instead of words all Shinobu could get out was moans from Mayoi working him over.

Not wanting to neglect Mayoi after having already been interrupted before Shinobu returned the favour moving a hand to stroke Mayoi. Mayoi wasn’t afraid of being vocal his hips jutting into Shinobu encouragingly and only picking up the pace as he touched in return.

It really was just lewd, Shinobu wasn’t sure it was the sort of thing anyone could see him ever doing. Having a senior on his cock and in between his legs. He somehow ended up in the middle of the kind of thing he was sure was usually in a porn scene. But none of them had stopped and pretended he was too much of a child for it and had to be shielded from the extremeness of it all. When he thought of it like that it made him think maybe just a little he would want to indulge in that kind of thing more often.

Mayoi groaned a low and heavy groan as Shinobu was thrusted forward into Mayoi no doubt pressing into his overstuffed belly. He was really being tortured right to the end, wasn’t he? Shinobu had certainly almost forgotten about it until he was being used as a weight to force such full noises from a desperate Mayoi.

“Isn’t that fine? You’re used to the feeling.” Niki had said, only acknowledging his quickening his thrusts after already starting. “I gotta get off too.” He’d reasoned and Shinobu couldn’t think of a reason to argue.

Shinobu had stopped for a minute but got right back into touching Mayoi. For some reason Niki picking up the speed and pressure that he was fucking into his legs with made Shinobu feel the need to touch Mayoi faster too. Shinobu didn’t know if he was doing a good job but Mayoi was definitely reacting a lot.

Mayoi was the first one of them to spill, Shinobu almost didn’t register the sticky feeling covering his hand. Mayoi had already been moaning outrageously, unable to contain even a tiny bit of how he felt to the point Shinobu was starting to nervous about being too loud.

Mayoi’s hips twitched even when he was spent both from the act and how much his belly had been made to expand. More than once Shinobu’s eyes had been drawn back down to it and Mayoi’s rapidly rising and falling chest. Shinobu had thought about asking for Mayoi to show skin too but was ultimately too nervous to ask.

Shinobu could still feel Mayoi’s grip around his own hard dick. Shinobu had wanted to tell Mayoi he didn’t have to but even if he had slowed a bit from being dazed he wouldn’t stop pumping Mayoi.

Between the slow content strokes from Mayoi and the erratic forceful push between his legs Shinobu was more than a little dazed. He was moaning and admittedly crying a bit as he relied on both seniors to control his body, not even able to think straight enough about how he wanted to sit.

At some point Niki seemed to have lifted his legs a bit maneuvering Shinobu self indulgently to get better pleasure out of his plump thighs and Shinobu wasn’t going to tell him to stop.

Shinobu couldn’t think of anything when he was the next one to cum though he was absently guilty of probably lying far too much on a bloated Mayoi. If he really did end up vomiting Shinobu was happy to wear the blame.

When his head was a little less cloudy and he was actually managing to come down from his high Shinobu was quickly aware of not only the stickiness on his front from his own release but what had to be Niki’s down his leg.

Shinobu winced, guilty of seeing just how much a mess was over both Mayoi and the chair under them as well as what had likely dripped onto the floor.

Niki was already tucking himself away and looking to his left overs, naturally after using up some energy having sex he was ready to stuff his face.

“I’m hungry, are you guys?” Niki asked, cooking for a group was a good excuse to make an excess amount that would satisfy his crazy stomach.

Mayoi looked a little green at the suggestion, Niki laughed freely like forgetting what had brought them there in the first place. “Just Sengoku-kun and me then? Mayo-chan can you grab some stuff for clean up?” He suggested putting them all on track after the haze that was an impulsive group hookup. 

Shinobu wasn’t ready to jump up just yet though, closing his eyes and staying slumped against an increasingly fidgeting Mayoi. It was definitely a really strange situation but he’d been there so long he may as well keep going with the flow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to support my writing/get me to write for you/see my twitter exclusive stuff check out my nsfw writing twitter @madayuzu


End file.
